the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv02 CH 28 The Loyal Hawaiian (annotated)
Annotations for The Loyal Hawaiian from Into the Forest. Page 715 Deliquent Habits Hip hop group. Origin of quote is unknown to me. Page 717 ranita Frog Page 718 fuerza Force Loyal Hawaiian Probably inspired by the Royal Hawaiian Hotel Page 721 Lutero L'utero (it), útero (sp) is uterus... Page 723 mijo Son, boy, lad Page 724 morrillo Fleshy part of the neck, back of the neck & slang: little young kid Morillo 1. Metal trestle used, usually with another, to hold the wood at home or fireplace. 2. Lid of a clay pot. Tide pools Rocky pools on the sea shore which are filled with seawater. Many of these pools exist as separate pools only at low tide. Page 725 estuvo bien It was alright drink of hisself? Some Jesus references in this, first we got eating human flesh, now drinking a person, both reffferencing Luke 22: And he took bread, gave thanks and broke it, and gave it to them, saying, “This is my body given for you; do this in remembrance of me.” In the same way, after the supper he took the cup, saying, “This cup is the new covenant in my blood, which is poured out for you.” Because Teyo means God, drinking hisself could mean that Luther should sacrifice himself for Teyo like Jesus did for God… Page 727 lo siento I'm sorry pero le dijo a su abogado But he said to his lawyer Page 728 Memo say you never stopped trying to drag him out of there What? But Juarez shot him and Luther just ran and ran. And if Memo really said this, why did Teyo broke the glass? Je suis confused. What heads our way,… a story… A story of pink balloons origin? Page 730 por supuesto Of course A la brava Bravely, hastily Page 732 punal Gay man, dagger Page 733 el arpa Harph, a card from Loteria. Interestingly, card 54 is La Rana, The Frog. muy orgullosa de el Very proud of jotos Homosexuals Page 734 Hamachi Hamachi is a yellowtail fish, but also a virtual private network (VPN) application uni See next page Toro Sauce, soup Die gringo See next page Culo Ass What’s this? Luther’s anger comes from encounters with the unfamiliar, see also next page ("The insult of what he didn’t know") Page 735 yellowtail Fish, hamachi Onikoroshi Sake, Uni Junmai daiginjo Sake, die gringo Ponzu Citrus-based sauce commonly used in Japanese cuisine Ecru Describes the shade greyish-pale yellow or a light greyish-yellowish brown. It is often used to describe such fabrics as silk and linen in their unbleached state Page 736 EP Echo Park la raza Race chicanos locos Crazy Americans Bellevue Litterally: "beautiful view" (Fr.). Teyo remarked on p. 735 that he loves beautiful views. arrastradas Women with no manners; Cabo Cabo San Lucas, city at the southern tip of the Baja California Peninsula, in the Mexican state of Baja California Sur Page 737 Sarnosa Mangy, dirty dog Page 738 chamacos Children mecoso Little kid with snot running from his nose balas de salva shoot blanks a lo mejor Should be major; maybe, at best Page 743 bonle homes ? Luther said it a couple times Page 747 vieja Old woman Page 748 chamarra Jacket Page 750 Va a estar parada de pestanas Phrase meaning angry, annoyed Chinacate Chinese? Page 752 Destiny, Dice, Dawn 3D’s? Page 753 These grim additions reminds me of similar passage in House of Leaves (Lude’s List Revisited, pg 265). They also remind of Vol. 01 Ch. "If Anything..." which is the only other place (up until now) where the NarCons have made similarly large side notes about minor characters' lives (in the latter case, it was about the vet and his assistant). Page 755 Iyengar Type of yoga censored name Possibly Xanther Page 757 verga Penis Ta con madre Something like "for fuck's sake" Botes de basura Trash cans 261 The number was 216 Hula Hoops Page 758 cruda machin Crude hangover Reader's Guide Questions: 12. In this volume we meet Luther and Isandòrno’s respective “bosses”—Teyo and The Mayor—for the first time. What can we learn from the interactions between Luther and Teyo, and between The Mayor and Isandòrno? What is each character concealing, and why? What do you think would happen if Luther and Isandòrno were to meet? 13. What do you think Luther was trying to “prove,” given his bravado with Destiny, Dice, and Dawn (pp. 748‒755)? How did the Narcon insights alter the way you read this section? Category:Annotations